


Hey Pointy

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [80]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo loves candy and Vulcans. Leonard is nervous as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Pointy

Hey Pointy,  
As written by Leonard McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated PG. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Hey Pointy,

So. Jo wants you to take her Trick or Treating. You know that illogical thing Humans do where they let their kids stuff themselves sick on candy, and then use all those hidden-in-the-drawer dentist coupons? Well, she wants to dress as a Vulcan and go with you. Something about loving the idea of telling people you're a real Vulcan and she's pretending. 

Yeah. I told her I'd ask you because she's my little girl, Spock. But if it bothers you, just let me know. I'll let her down easy.

Are we still on for Friday? I think I found a place that has vegetarian food if you're interested. Unless you really did only want to talk and I'm reading way too much into it like I always do with you.

God am I bad at this, or what? Shit. You pick what we're doing next time.

-Len


End file.
